


It's A Love Potion (Baby Just Say Yes)

by plutonianshores



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate uses of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Scanlan's love potion-induced flirting goes a little differently





	It's A Love Potion (Baby Just Say Yes)

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [a kink meme prompt](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/700.html?thread=382140#cmt382140), as well as the "Aphrodisiacs/Altered Mental States" square on my [Seasons of Kink bingo card](https://plutonianshores.dreamwidth.org/2868.html).

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my reaction to Scanlan."

Percy looked over at Vex, laying beside him with her fingers twining through his, and tried to follow what threads of thought had led her _there_. He had expected anger, at Scanlan for his audacious flirting or at Percy for even considering indulging him. He could have understood jealousy. The consideration in Vex’s voice he had no idea what to do with.

He settled on a bland, "How do you mean?"

"You didn’t seem to mind his advances."

"I would _never_ be unfaithful to you."

She raised an eyebrow, making him flush hot the way he always did when she found him ridiculous. "I know that, darling. It’s not so much being unfaithful I’m thinking of as opening the bounds of our relationship. There’s room in our bed for another."

The thoughts Percy had been trying to shut out came flowing back in, and he felt a rush of blood to both his face and his cock. "You’d do that for me?"

"It wouldn’t exactly be a hardship for me, Percy. There’s something to be said for having an extra set of hands."

He often forgot how much more experience Vex had in these matters. "You’ve...done this before, then?"

Vex leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I didn’t mean to make you jealous, darling."

"I was only thinking that I’d like to hear about it."

Vex’s lips, pursed in concern, shifted to a smile, and she reached under the quilt to play her fingers over the head of his cock. "I could be persuaded."

Then Scanlan crashed into the room.

  


After a few quite frankly miserable attempts at seduction on Scanlan’s part, Percy lost his patience and pulled an iron ball from his belongings, snapping the keyword to bind Scanlan with it. Vex leaned across Percy to tap Scanlan on the nose through the iron bars.

"That was very rude," she said in the tone one would use to scold a particularly rambunctious puppy.

Scanlan nodded, at least as much as he could while locked up. "But I--"

"Shh," Vex said, tapping the bars above his lips. "Don’t talk, only listen."

_Gods_ , Percy loved it when Vex took charge.

Scanlan nodded again, face a mixture of fear and arousal that Percy found all too familiar, and Vex continued. "Now, I don’t want to reward bad behavior, but Percy and I have been discussing you. Haven’t we, darling?"

"We have," Percy said. Scanlan’s face went even redder at the sound of Percy’s voice.

" _If_ you’re sufficiently contrite," Vex said, putting on the stern face that Percy had grown to love and hate in equal measure, "we could be persuaded to let you join us." After a period of quiet, Vex added, with a hint of a laugh in her voice, "You may speak now."

"I’ll do anything you want, my lady, if only you’ll let Percy join in as well. Just tell me your wishes." His desperation went straight to Percy’s cock.

"No need for that. I only want to watch what you do with him. Percy?"

Percy released Scanlan, tucking the metal ball away with the rest of his belongings. Now that Scanlan was free, Percy had a moment to look him over—face flushed a brilliant red, expression desperate, and _oh,_ cock so hard it must have been painful, peeking over the top of the purple g-string he’d put on.

He only had a moment to admire Scanlan, however, because as soon as Scanlan regained his bearings, he pounced onto Percy and kissed him ferociously.

Percy had worried that this might be awkward, kissing someone else in front of his wife. But Scanlan’s lips on his and Scanlan’s hands roaming over his hair and his chest left little room to think, and when Percy _did_ remember Vex and look over to her, the bare arousal on her face left him glowing with pride at having helped put it there.

Scanlan moved his mouth to Percy’s neck, grazing his teeth over the skin and then beginning to suck, and Percy seized the opportunity to ask, "What do you want?"

Scanlan looked up at him, dazed. "Everything you give me."

Percy had no idea what to do with that. Thankfully, Vex did.

"If you had to choose, darling, what would it be? Because I can promise you that if you leave it up to Percy, you’ll be here all night as he deliberates."

"I’m not that bad!" Percy protested, as Scanlan murmured, "I wouldn’t mind being here all night."

Vex laughed, tipping Percy over into laughter as well. Scanlan grinned, not taking his eyes off of Percy.

"I want you inside me," he said, breathless."

Percy moaned, imagining it. Then he mentally compared Scanlan’s size to the size of his cock, and hesitated. "Are you sure? I’ve never been with a gnome before, but--"

"Whereas _I_ have been with _plenty_ of humans, and so you should yield to my expertise."

In other circumstances, Percy might have continued to protest, but Scanlan was barely wearing anything and his hands were tracing down Percy’s abdomen in the most delightful way, and it had all rather muddled Percy’s thoughts.

When Scanlan got his hands on Percy’s cock, he took a moment to stare at it, letting out a whistle. "I begin to see why you were worried."

"He knows how to use it, too," Vex said.

"You don’t have to…" Percy gestured towards his groin, trailing off.

In answer, Scanlan engulfed him with his moth, swallowing Percy down farther than he would have thought possible. Percy shouted and grabbed for Scanlan’s hair, needing something to do with his hands. Scanlan leaned into his touch, and encouraged his first accidental pull with a moan that vibrated down Percy’s cock.

He wouldn’t be able to last long like this. Percy hadn’t come this close to coming so quickly since the first time Vex had gotten him naked, and while he knew he should probably warn Scanlan, he couldn’t bring himself to make this stop.

"As much as I’m enjoying the show," Vex said, "if you don’t stop soon he’s going to come, and I was under the impression you didn’t want this night to end with him finishing in your mouth."

"She’s not wrong," Percy groaned when Scanlan looked up at him quizzically. "But you don’t have to stop--"

Scanlan pulled off of him, giving the tip of his cock one last lick. "I need you inside me, Percy, _please_."

" _Fuck_ ," Percy whispered, and then, louder, "That was a yes. Vex, do you have the…"

Gods bless Vex for always being able to follow him. She pulled a bottle from her bags, tossing it to Scanlan.

Scanlan poured a generous amount of lubricant on Percy’s cock, and then an equally generous portion onto his hand. "More adventurous than I expected. Who’s this for?"

_Both of us_ , Percy would have said, if he weren’t mesmerized by the sight of Scanlan fingering himself.

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Vex said with a wink. "Don’t skimp on that, I don’t want to wake Pike to fix you after you impale yourself on my husband’s prick before you were ready."

Scanlan didn’t dignify that with a response, instead sinking down onto Percy’s cock with no preamble.

Percy nearly came right then. Scanlan was so _tight_ , and the way he was biting his lip and gazing at Percy like Percy was all he wanted in the world…he had to dig his fingernails into his palms to hold himself back.

Scanlan took the whole of his cock in one slow slide, sighing when his arse finally met Percy’s hips. He gave a few experimental rocks. Percy moaned, and Scanlan ground down on him with less hesitation. "Gods, you have no idea how much I wanted this. How long I’ve been staring at your perfect white eyebrows and the way you go squinty when you’re missing your spectacles. I…" He trailed off, the lust on his face fading into confusion. "Shit, did I break in here?"

"You already apologized, darling," Vex said, just as confused as Scanlan.

"I don’t know why I did that. We were drinking together, and suddenly Percy was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen, simply enchanting…"

"Vax!" Scanlan and Vex reached that conclusion at the same time.

"We should stop, then." Percy’s voice was high and strained, but he thought he could be forgiven his lack of composure given the circumstances.

Scanlan looked back at Percy, the hunger returning to his eyes, and rocked back quite deliberately. "That would be a waste, don’t you think?"

He was much more eloquent when not under the influence of whatever enchantment Vax had put him under. Less desperate as well, although no less arousing for it. Percy got a hand on Scanlan’s cock, and although his movements couldn’t have been very coordinated, Scanlan seemed to appreciate it.

Vex, no longer content to watch, made her way over to Scanlan to toy with one of his nipples. Scanlan leaned into her, his movements growing jerky. When Percy tightened his grip on Scanlan’s cock, Scanlan went off like a pistol, and the way he tightened as he came drew Percy along with him.

Percy could barely speak, much less move, as Scanlan pulled off of him, steadied by Vex’s hand on his arm.

Scanlan was unfairly energetic, in Percy’s opinion. He moved more slowly than he had at the beginning of the night, with more care put into those movements (he must be feeling Percy’s size still, which was more arousing than it had any right to be), but before Percy could even pull together the threads of his post-orgasmic thoughts to form words, Scanlan turned to Vex and laid an almost-chaste kiss on her cheek.

"And what can I do for you, my lady?"

Vex laughed. "Nothing you have the energy for, I’m sure. I can manage myself."

"I do still have spells left, and I’ve found my unseen servants to be particularly versatile."

Vex’s eyes flashed with the curiosity Percy had grown to love. "Can you choose its size?"

"She likes her men with a bit of girth to them," Percy said, still a bit breathless.

Scanlan grinned. "Good thing she has you, then. I’ll do my best."

A few muttered words and several components later, Vex’s arse was hauled in the air by invisible hands, making her squeal with pleasure. Percy could see her cunt opened up by a transparent cock and her thighs quivering with the force of the thrusts, and he shifted for a better view, his own cock stirring.

Scanlan kissed the moans from Vex’s mouth, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. Percy stroked himself lazily with no expectation of another orgasm, understanding now what Vex had gotten out of watching him and Scanlan. Not that he hadn’t had a grasp of why she might enjoy it academically, but there was something uniquely appealing about watching one’s partner lost in pleasure without having to do any of the work oneself.

Scanlan moved his focus to Vex’s breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth. Vex arched her back and moaned. "Keep doing that!"

"It’s an honor to finally see these up close," Scanlan said, thoroughly enthralled with Vex’s breasts.

"I _am_ rather fond of them," Vex gasped. " _Fuck,_ I’m close."

Scanlan waved a hand and murmured something into Vex’s chest, and she bucked up and _screamed_ , shuddering into an orgasm.

The unseen servant set Vex down gently, and the indentations it had made in the bed faded away. Vex pulled Scanlan into a kiss, then flopped back down onto the bed.

"What _was_ that?"

"A mage hand at the proper time can work miracles." Scanlan laid his head on Vex’s stomach. "I hate to impose, but may I stay the night? I’m not sure I can walk out of here."

"I wouldn’t let you leave even if you could." Percy curled up beside Vex, sandwiching Scanlan between them.

Scanlan leaned back against Percy, tucking his feet between Percy’s thighs. "Thank the gods for whatever enchantment your brother threw at me, Vex."

Vex took Percy’s hand in hers, shutting her eyes. "He’s going to be _furious_."

  


Vax did indeed look furious when the three of them came down to breakfast together, Scanlan in one of Percy’s shirts with a bit of a hitch in his step and Percy (Vex had informed him) with a very visible mark sucked into his neck.

"Did you sleep well, brother dear?" Vex grinned like the cat who’d got the cream. "We certainly did, eventually."

"Don’t _tell_ me that!" Vax stomped away to the opposite end of the table.

"It’s your own fault," Vex called after him.

"We should do this again," Percy said, too aware of how awkward he sounded and not sure if he was talking to Vex or Scanlan or both.

Vex traced her thumb over his wrist. "I look forward to it, as soon as we finish saving the world."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you can't use Unseen Servant like this, but #yolo.
> 
> Coming Soon: Percy/Vex/Grog


End file.
